misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Luxray
Luxray, labled, The Cool Guy started out as a Shinx, later evolved into a Luxio and eventually into a Luxray. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regiice and Team Milotic. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Mawile. He is currently a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Hariyamna, thanks to his fans. Biography Luxray was raised by his mom and was not alone. It's hard to get your mother's attention when you're the youngest of five siblings. In order it's; Lukeray, Lisray, Leonray, Lillray and him. Lukeray was the jock, Lisaray was the genious, Leonray was the body builder and Lillyray was the artist. Luxray realized he needed to get a hobby to be proud of and that's when he started taking guitar lessons. Sadly for him, his mother was just to busy with the others and work to notice. Even though he never received that approval he longed for, he never quit. Once he entered high school, he became instantly popular because he was so attractive and talented. He had never had one person, let alone a group pay so much attention to him and he ate it up. Luxray entered the competition to have his girl fans cheer him on and bring home the gold for himself. He had no idea he'd fall in love with an outcast and forget how important the game was formally to him. Total Pokemon Island Luxray entered the competition to have his fan girls cheer him on to an easy win, but he got distracted by love and was too smart for his own good, getting him eliminated. He started out on and was the captain of Team Regice with; Metagross, Mismagius, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Wailord, Dodrio, Azumarill, Poliwrath and Purugly. In Cliff Diving Anyone? his team jumped first and as captain he took the intiative to be the first jumper. Sadly his team lost and even though he told them to vote fairly, his team ganged up on the twins, Doduo and voted them off. In The Big Sleep his team was woken up by Rayquazza. He made it to the final four in the Awake-a-thon, but his team won thanks to his girlfriend Misdreavus. In Dodge Berry Miltank woke up the girls on his team with bug pokemon and their screams woke up the guys. In the Dodge Berry challenge, he competed in the second and third rounds. In the second round he took out Hoppip, but was immediatly eliminated by Treecko afterwards. In the third round, he eliminated Shellos by his berry richoting of his. Sadly Ponyta eliminated him the same way. Later after the challenge he went for a walk with; Misdreavus, Chinchou, Smoochum and Treecko and evolves to a Luxio from all his hard work in the challenge. In the end the bottom 2 at the Bonfire Ceremony is; Wailmer and Beldum, but his team eliminateds poor Beldum for eliminating himself. In Those Talented Campers he choses; Misdreavus and Cleffa, Igglybuff and Wailmer to compete in the Talent Show. Misdreavus gets second place, but Wailmer gets last for getting nervous and shooting the BFF's with his Water Spout through the auditorium roof. At the Bonfire Ceremony that night Wailmer is voted out over the Wanna Be, Azurill. In The Scary Outdoors he leads his team through the forest with the help of their guide Mesprit. Glameow refuses to do anything, until Luxio lays down the law and tells her and Azurill to get firewood. He then tells; Poliwag, Cleffa and Igglybuff to grab food, where they evolve into Poliwhirl, Clefairy and Jigglypuff respecitively. In the end they win the challenge and survive another day. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Eevee, Oddish and Bronzor are added to his team. In the first match of the challenge; Mismagius and him take on Magmar and Cherrim of Team Regirock. He ends up winning the match by KOing Magmar at the end. At the end, they come in second place and avoid elimination yet again. In Are You Scarred Now? Luxio admits his mortal fear is mime pokemon and during the challenge the next day, he conquers his fear by KOing a Mr. Mime and a Mime Jr. His team comes in first, with everyone conquering their fears and survives another elimination. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai Luxio leads his team to New Moon Island to make it through the forest and create a bonfire at the end to win. Once they arrive at the other end of the island they realize that; Purugly and Oddish are both missing from the group. Oddish was off evolving to Gloom with Whismur, who evolved into Loudred and Purugly was making a deal with Darkrai. Team Regice comes in first place for the second time in a row thanks to Purugly. In Breaking the Alliance Miltank announces the Paint Ball Stantler Hunt Challenge. On Luxio's team the Hunters are; Marill, Poliwhirl, Bronzor, Eevee and Gloom and the Stantlers are; Purugly, Mismagius, him, Clefairy and Jigglypuff. While most of the team is annoyed to be Stantlers, the BFF's try to find the positivity in it, but fail. After the BFF's leave, Luxio and Mismagius leave Purugly alone to wait for Marill and Poliwhirl. Later on in the challenge Poliwhirl finds Luxio and Mismagius and tells them his Purugly woes. Said bitch then scares Poliwhirl and causes him to accidentally shoot Luxio and Mismagius losing the challenge for his team. They arrive back at the clearing to find; Eevee and Bronzor have evolved to; Espeon and Bronzong, but regardless they end up at the Bonfire Ceremony for the first time in 5 challenges. The Bottom 2 is no shock, consisting of Purugly and Poliwhirl, but the bitch surives and poor Poliwhirl is sent packing. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty Purugly becomes Team Regice's head chef for the cooking challenge. Luxio is confused why Mismagius goes along with it, but she explains if Purugly fails they'll simply vote her off. The placements in the challenge are never revealed, because Team Registeel automatically loses when Chef Hariyamna chips a tooth off of their hard cake. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge Luxio competes in the Eating Contest with Gloom, but is accidently poisoned by her and ends up in the medical tent for the rest of the challenge. Later Clefairy, Jigglypuff and Gloom evolve to; Clefable, Wigglytuff and Bellossom along with Ninetales thanks to Skiploom finding them stones. Then Luxio and Loudred evolve to Luxray and Exploud during a sparing match after the challenge. In Throwing a Wrench into the Game, Luxray is sadly given a black ball to hold and his fate is left in the hands of Bellossom along with; Espeon and Marill. During the Bellossom Bonfire Ceremony, Esepon receives the first Bellossom doll, but Luxray is also spared as Bellossom eliminates Purugly's slave Marill instead. In Time to Switch Teams, Miltank places the remaining 22 campers into two teams of 11. The new team names become; Team Milotic and Team Gyrados. Luxray becomes a part of Team Milotic with; Mismagius as captain, Purugly, Magmar, Lanturn, Staravia, Clefable, Chansey, Chimecho, Ninetales and Skiploom. Miltank then explains the X-Treme torture challenges. Luxray ends up competing in the Sky Diving challenge along with, Nidorino. Before the challenge, Purugly taunts him saying he better not be trying to impress Mismagius in case he dies. Sadly his team fails at catching him and he is driven into the ground, receiving a full body cast. In the end his teams loses, because Skiploom slips off the Wave Runner cord and they go to the Bonfire Ceremony where Skiploom is voted out over Chimecho. In Oooh Shiny, the teams are told to find certain pokemon around the campsite with Shiny Powder to turn them all shiny. Luxray is teamed up with Chimecho to search for a Honchkrow. They luckilly find their Honchkrow 6th and their team wins thanks to Nidorino's poor directional skills. In We're Human, Miltank announces the human challenge while in human form and gives the campers tea to change them as well. During the challenge Luxray faces Fantine and defeats her with his Umbreon. In the end Team Milotic wins, because only Purugly lost her battle, while on Team Gyrados both, Mantine and Bronzong lost theirs. In Rotom Round-up Mismagius and Luxray catch the Freeze Rotom when Mismagius hypnotizes it. His team wins yet again, because Bellossom sabotages her own team. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon the Musical Total Pokemon Live See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TEAM MILOTIC Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Luxray Lanturn Staraptor Clefable Chimecho Blissey Ninetales Jumpluff TEAM YANMEGA Wailord Mantine Milotic Cherrim Garchomp Luxray Jumpluff Houndoom Tangrowth Azumarill Delcatty Sceptile Castform Carnivine Toxicroak Luvdisc Medicham Gardevoir Driftblim Unown Persian Dugtrio Lopunny Porygon-Z TEAM MAGNEZONE Lopunny Medicham Flygon Rampardos Tangrowth Bellossom Girafarig Delcatty Mismagius Lanturn Garchomp Luxray Spiritomb Clefable Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Hariyamna Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members